Naruto: Search for Sasuke
by campfiresong
Summary: It took them more than three years, the village is in ruins and short-handed. Who else to emerge from hiding now than Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was sitting on the bench near the Southern Main Gate of the Leaf Village. The rain plastered his hair on his face, and soaked his clothes straight through. He was waiting for a certain someone. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled with her usual roaring voice. He looked up to see a team following her. It took a second for him to focus his eyes through the thick blanket of rain, but he saw Shino, with his usual mysterious mood. "Hey, how 'bout it? Grandma Tsunade teamed us up!" Naruto yelled above the roar of roof-shaking thunder.

Naruto was awestruck as Shino and Sakura explained the details. Naruto was in as soon as he heard the words "chase" and. "Sasuke". He knew they had a mission, but not one as thrilling as this. "So, when do we set off?" asked Naruto. "Sunrise" Sakura replied. "Oh, crap, that's only four hours away!" exclaimed Naruto. "Yeah, but with your energy, you shouldn't need sleep, we already slept," said Shino.

"Yeah, but I _need_ sleep, if I don't get any, I act like a complete Gaara!" yelled Naruto. "What the flying sand did you jus' say?" asked a mysterious voice. Naruto whipped around to find Gaara holding an empty rum bottle. "Hey Gaara, why are you drunk?" asked Naruto. "I didn't know, and I'm not drunk! Temari gave me a bottle of water, then she drugged it!" Gaara yelled. "Well sorry Mr. Dumbnut," said Naruto, "then why does it look like a bottle'o'rum?" "Good question," replied Gaara, who fell over unconscious. " OH SHIT!" exclaimed Naruto. "Roar," said Shikaku. Then everything went black for Naruto, Shino, and Sakura. "Ah, why now Gaara?" asked Sakura. "B'cus you tried to kill me," replied Gaara. "Well we had a extremely important mission to complete and you are being a Mr. Boohoo," said Naruto. "Well sorry, time to head home for me," replied Gaara.

"Glad that's over," said Shino.

"Me too."

"Same here."

It was sunset, and Naruto was packing extra ramen cups, Sakura was cleaning her Kunai, and Shino was making sure his insects were ok. They all met at the Southern Main Gate of the Leaf Village. "Glad that rain cleared up, aren't we?" asked Naruto. They just wouldn't admit it. "Well, time to head off, intel has given info that he is approximately fifty kilometers south, and without any detours, we should get there in at least a day or more.

They were half a kilometer out when the regular _plit plat_ sound of the rain that indicated that the morning rain was rolling in. "We should take shelter, we don't want to catch a cold, do we?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, we don't want to be fifty percent, after all, this is, Sasuke, after all," said Naruto. "Exactly," said Shino. They found a cave about another half of a kilometer out, so, naturally, they set up camp there. "Oh, geez," said Naruto as he heard a faint roar of thunder as he plopped his handy-bag on the ground. This looks like it'll take a while to clear up. "Duck!" yelled Sakura, as a wave of shuriken came flying out of the walls. All of the sudden, Naruto was covered in a blanket of bugs.


	2. Chapter 2

The bugs stopped the shuriken from penetrating Naruto's flesh, Sakura was surprised at how fast Shino's bugs could move. "Wow, they got there before the shuriken," said Sakura. "And you expected the shuriken to kill Naruto first, why?" asked Shino. "Oh no specific reason," Sakura replied. "Get me out of this mess!" Naruto yelled above the sound of rain pounding the cave walls.

"We might be stuck here a while, a few hours maybe," Shino pointed out. "Yup, so we might as well get comfortable, I'll look for some firewood," said Naruto. Naruto set off to find firewood. As he came up to a clearing, he found signs of a fresh camp.

"Sakura, Shino!" yelled Naruto. "What is it this time?" asked Sakura. "There looks like there's a camp that's just up ahead," said Naruto, "but I'm not sure if they left already, or are still there." "So you want me to come check it out?" asked Shino. Naruto nodded.

As Shino came up to the clearing, he was spreading bugs to surround and search the perimeter, he was followed close by Naruto and Sakura. Shino jumped up in a shock. "What is it?" asked Sakura. "A huge chakra, just up ahead, we should head back and check it out later, when we're dry," Shino exclaimed. They all headed back to there cave, started a fire, and tried to dry out.

"What did you say?" asked Tsunade. "Sasuke isn't alone, he has a squad of three with him," replied Shizune. "Well that's jus' fine an' dandy, ain't it?" asked Tsunade, "I'm sending an extra squad of three to act as reinforcements.

"Yes Lady Hokage?" asked Hinata, member of the main house of the Hyuga clan. "Here we are, Lady Hokage," Lee and Kiba said together. "Well, now that your all here," said Tsunade, "we can discuss your mission."

The rain stopped, Naruto was eating some ramen, Sakura was dozing off, and Shino was looking out of the opening in the cave. "The rain stopped, we can go now," said Shino. They heard a faint voice just outside the door. "Who's out there!" yelled Naruto. "Relax, Naruto, it's just us," Kiba said. "Kiba, Hinata, and Bushy Brow! Why'd Grandma send you?" asked Naruto. "They just found out that Sasuke has a three man cell with him, so they sent some sensory type shinobi," replied Kiba. "Then what about Lee?" asked Sakura. "He is to help fight, we help find, _then _we fight," replied Hinata. "So you guys basically ambush them?" asked Naruto. They nodded. They set off through the course of the midday heat. "I think I see a trap ahead, approximately one hundred meters, center of the road," Hinata informed. "And I can smell somebody up ahead, but it isn't Sasuke," Kiba said, Akamaru barked in agreement.

They cautiously moved forward, careful not to trip any traps. "Shit! A trap!" yelled Hinata. Naruto barely managed to avoid it. "Phew, that was a close call, thanks Hinata," said Naruto. "Don't mention it," Hinata replied. After a few more minutes of travel, a kunai flew by Sakura's face, missing by centimeters. "Whoever set these traps set them good," said Naruto.


End file.
